Humor Her
by moxxxy
Summary: It'd be annoying if she wasn't so endearing. Luckily, Aisha could never be angry at her for long. In fact, it's kind of cute.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fic, ever! And yes~ It's a bit... mature. Oh my! I hope you like it! Feedback is always welcome! Thank you Tin for giving me the lovely cover photo! ;3**

* * *

"There it is, again! You weren't kidding," her bat familiar whispered as they both watched a particular individual standing across from them.

"See!? I told you," the Void Princess responded loud enough to grab the attention of the red head standing next to her.

"Told me what?" Elsword yawned, fanning himself as he leaned lazily against the railing. It did little to abate the heat since the entire village was built on top of a literal hotspot of volcanic activity.

"Not you, Els. I was just talking to Angkor."

"Is he trying to get you into skimpier clothes, again?"

"Ah, you caught me," the little bat laughed nervously, feigning a look of guilt that the other two were quick to ignore.

"No," the mage giggled, causing the bat, which hung over her shoulder, to shrink behind her, "Just… trivial matters really. Nothing to worry about."

"There it is again!" Angkor whispered, tugging at the back of Aisha's top to garner her attention. She responded by elbowing the fat familiar in an attempt to shut him up.

The Rune Slayer shrugged, tilting his head back as sweat dripped down his face.

"Man… this place sucks! Raven and Rena are taking their sweet time talking to that Ignia chick… I'm gonna go see if I can find something cool to drink. Want anything?"

"Lemonade, if they got any?" Aisha said, turning her head to Elsword as she wrestled with her familiar.

The red head nodded and turned to the Nasod who had been standing quietly on the other side of the raised pathway. "Eve! Getting something cool to drink. Want anything?"

"Water will suffice," she responded. Dressed in an all-black one-piece and tall black boots and gloves, it was amazing that she was able to endure this heat. She stood with her back turned towards them and was staring out into the expanse of lava pools that covered the blackened lands. Only every now and then did she turn her head towards the other three… which was bothering Aisha in the first place!

As Elsword left, Angkor once again tugged on Aisha's top. The mage glanced at Eve just as she averted her eyes away from her.

"How long has she been doing that?" her bat familiar whispered.

"I dunno. Five months? Six? At least as far as I am aware. Around the time we were chasing out the corruption from my home town in Sander, I think. Remember when we needed to cull the harpy nests and how we had to rely solely on powerful updrafts to move from mountain top to mountain top?"

"Ah, yes. I remember that," Angkor nodded, "You were wearing lacy black panties that day. I was surprised and mildly disappointed they didn't untie themselves after all that, too. Trying a bit too hard to impress Elsword, that day, I bet." The bat was suddenly snatched from her back as the Void Princess threatened to tear the God of Darkness in half by his tiny wings.

"What I mean is: I started noticing her acting like this shortly afterwards!" she grumbled, clearly not in the mood for the perverted bat's commentary on her choice of clothing. "I didn't even do anything to upset her. At least… I don't think I did. Do you think she's mad at me for that or something?"

"Not sure, my student. But I do have a suggestion: has the thought of actually asking her what her problem is, crossed your mind?" If the bat had arms he would have knocked her on her head. The young woman was incredibly smart for her age, but she also had a horrible tendency to overthink things.

"Of course… But I was a bit apprehensive to ask for the first week or so. And then it just kept happening. I tried observing her and she only really does that to me. Never to the others. By that time it'd already been well past a month and a half… and besides we were pretty busy by then, preparing for the final assault on the behemoth… at that point I just kind of let it be. It'd be too awkward to bring it up now, of all times," Aisha shrugged, not taking her eyes off the Nasod for a long moment. After what felt like a good minute, Eve's golden eyes slowly turned to Aisha. Only when the Nasod realized Aisha was still watching her did she completely turn her head away, shifting from one leg to another as she returned her attention to the molten landscape.

Aisha sighed, "Maybe I should just bring it up…" She pushed off the railing she was leaning on and smoothed out her short purple skirt that hugged her thighs a little too tightly due to the heat. Honestly, if she would have the choice she'd wear something a little less skimpy. Though the mage had tried to fix this issue by wearing different clothing when she used magic, the truth of the matter was-as Angkor had warned-her powers required her uniform to be worn to manifest.

"Eve?" Aisha called, crossing over to her side of the overpass. Hearing her name being called the white-haired Nasod turned around, tilting her head innocently at the mage.

"Eve, if you don't mind me asking: what are you doing?"

"I'm surveying the landscape of this new territory," she responded flatly, "The stability of the ground we walk on varies. Sinkholes and magma spouts will be a constant threat during our operations and the intense heat surpasses that of your home in Sander. Working here is ill-advised."

"Yeah, I figured that much," Aisha said with a roll of her eyes, "But what I mean is… why are you always looking at me?"

"Is it wrong for me to look at you?" Eve asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well, no… But I mean, why are you looking at me more than you look at the others?"

Eve paused as she tried to process her question. Clearly she was confused.

"Is… it wrong for me to look at you?" was Eve's question yet again.

"No… Ugh, how do I even explain this…" Aisha scratched her head in frustration. The heat wasn't making things any better. Her level of irritation was beginning to reach a dangerous peak and she really didn't want to take it out on Eve.

"You keep looking at me. I mean I catch you staring at me. Is there something wrong? It's like you have something you want to say but you don't say anything."

"Oh," the Nasod answered flatly.

Aisha waited for her to add anything else to the conversation but received none. Her purple eyes searched the Nasod's golden orbs for answers yet as their eyes met, Eve quickly averted hers.

This was getting nowhere. With yet another sigh, Aisha waved it off. If Eve couldn't even explain it herself then it wasn't worth Aisha's time to try and figure out.

"Frankly, I'm not sure," Eve said out of the blue, "But I can't help it; the need to look at you, I mean."

Aisha stared at her. "Huh?"

"I cannot elaborate any further," Eve said with a shrug, "Though perhaps it's because I find your appearance symmetrically and aesthetically agreeable."

"Huh?"

"I think she's calling you beautiful," Angkor whispered, "I think."

"Aisha, Eve!" Elsword could be heard calling for them and he was seen waving them down at the end of the overpass. In his hand were the two bottles of drinks they asked for yet he continued to motion them over.

"Get over here! I found this tavern and it's a lot cooler in there."

Aisha ignored him for the moment. She was still confused about what exactly Eve was saying, but before she could ask, the other girl was already making her way towards Elsword.

* * *

They entered a rather elaborately decorated tavern uncharacteristic of a small village built over lava. Round tables dotted the floor and a lounge set had been arranged at the corner, surrounding a large coffee table. Positioned underneath a staircase and a second floor balcony, the lounge area, complete with cushioned seats and armrests, was the most inviting thing the group had seen in a while. Aside from the bar, where a single bartender sat lazily reading the paper, the area was empty. It would be, being early in the afternoon and with most of the town's working population running the iron mines.

Elsword collapsed on one of the corner seats of a sofa, kicking his feet out on the extended leg rests. As he had stated, it was much cooler here. Unnaturally so. Scanning the area more carefully, Aisha spotted several depleted El Shards hanging in the ceiling of the establishment and over the doorway. She could sense the flow of heat being sucked into these shards like a vacuum, which could explain why the room temperature was actually bearable.

Aisha took her seat at the footrest in front of Elsword, causing him to move his legs aside as she sat down. Eve sat across from them on a loveseat while her drones Moby and Remy flew over to look at the drink selection displayed at the bar. Angkor joined them.

"This place is pretty nice," Aisha commented, admiring the homely decoration of soft frilly window curtains and wooden interior. Even their lounge area had a pink and green rug. "Wouldn't expect it in an out-of-the-way town like Lanox."

"Yeah, true. It's a bit weird, huh? Hey, barkeep!" Elsword called, getting the tired, bored eyes of a man who just didn't seem in the mood to deal with anything. "This place is nice. What gives?"

As if forced to explain the story for the thousandth time, the bartender casually ripped away a bottle of rum from the bat before leaning forward and resting his cheek on his hand. "The establishment belongs to Madam Edel which fell under her care after her father passed. It was originally a home but, ever the industrious type, she converted it to better suit the working class and attract visitors like yourselves who come here for the hot springs."

"So there is a hot springs!" Elsword exclaimed excitedly as he looked to Aisha who immediately turned her head away with an upturned nose.

"No," she answered before he could even ask, "I'm done with this heat. You're more likely to convince me to take a freezing shower." As she kept her head turned away, she was once again reminded of Eve who instinctively looked away just as she caught her staring, yet again.

"Aw, c'mon Aisha. Learn to relax a little!" Elsword protested.

"No."

"Ugh…"

The bartender cleared his throat, "If you're not going to order something I'm going to have to ask you folks to leave. Otherwise you're just using up space for other patrons."

They all looked around.

"There's no one else here," Aisha stated.

"Are you going to order something or not?" the bartender asserted, palming the stack of menus at the counter.

The three of them looked at each other before Elsword stood.

"I'll talk to him. Explain who we are, maybe he'll let us stay for free," Elsword shrugged as he gave them an optimistic smile.

"Please?" Aisha said, sinking onto the rest of the cushion now that Elsword wasn't occupying the space, "I kinda don't want to leave this place, right now."

The redhead nodded before walking over to the bar, leaving the other two to cool off without him.

Aisha stared at the underside of the stairs that she laid under, noting how not a speck of dust or cobweb could be seen. The same could be said about the curtains and the wall lamps. Everything was pristine. The bartender looked lazy but he must've done quite a bit to keep this place well-maintained. Her eyes traveled from one end of the wall, to the corner, then along the other wall, naturally falling to the Nasod sitting across from her.

She was staring at her, again!

Following Eve's eyes, though, the mage suddenly realized just where she was staring. Natural instincts caused her to sit up from her lying position, crossing her legs as she turned her body away from Eve.

As she did so, she crossed her arms, feeling quite embarrassed for herself and equally angry towards the woman sitting across from her. Aisha couldn't believe it. She was staring at her underwear! At least, that's what it looked like. She couldn't be sure but the angle... It was bad enough that she had to keep herself in check around the boys but now Eve?

It was true, however, that the Nasod said she thought the mage was beautiful. At least according to Angkor. In a way, Aisha couldn't help but feel flattered, even though the compliment came from someone she wasn't really interested in. The anger quickly faded as Eve quickly, and rather unceremoniously, tried to play it off by looking away and flicking her hair over her shoulder. It was so dead obvious that Aisha had to keep herself from laughing. She couldn't bring herself to be angry at the Nasod. In fact, Eve's innocence to human nature was the most endearing part about her-so much so, that she was often, unknowingly, teased by the others for it.

Footsteps. Elsword arrived with Moby, Remy, and Angkor quite literally hanging off his shoulders looking at one of the menus he was reading over.

"Just get something cheap," Elsword mumbled, handing the girls a menu, "We're just here to avoid the heat, anyways."

"I want this one! And this one! Oh~ And this one!" Angkor pointed out, getting a series of clicks and beeps of agreement from the two drones.

"I said cheap!" Elsword shouted over the three.

Still keeping herself turned away, Aisha kept a vigilant watch on Eve who was genuinely occupied reading through the selection. She relaxed a bit, cracking open the book and immediately being greeted with literally a page of nothing but alcohol. The mage snorted. Not a huge fan of hard liquor, she quickly glossed over the choices before turning the page to sweeter drinks. A few caught her attention, mainly the berry mixes and vanilla shots. It was at the tail end of the menu where she was fully engrossed by the choices before her.

"This actually sounds pretty good," Aisha said as she read through the selections, "They serve ice cream! Oh… and a Lanox Volcano Mud cake! Oh~"

"Aisha…" Elsword groaned, having to deal with the three flying companions, he wasn't in the mood to listen to what expensive order she wanted.

"What? Can't I enjoy sweets?"

"Something cheap, please? I'm treating you all but I'm not exactly rolling in cash. I want to save some for the hot springs."

"Which I won't be going to," Aisha added.

"Fine with me. I guess I won't have to worry about you catching a glimpse of my sexy body," he said with a shrug, sliding his hand down his abs and thumbing the inside of his pants in his best attempt at a male model's pose.

Aisha reached up and lightly smacked him in the face with her menu. "Whatever. You do what you want. After this I'm taking a nice cool shower at an inn and that's that." Aisha knew he was joking, though. They were at that point in their friendship where openly flirting with each other was a norm. She'd whisper things a bit to risque for others to hear and he'd get back at her one way or another. Truthfully she couldn't help but picture the young man in her head getting undressed in front of her. He knew her weakness too well, running his fingers down his abs like that.

"Psh, you're no fun," Elsword grumbled, "You figure out what you wanna order yet?"

"Oh. Uh, no," Aisha said, kicking her legs up on the leg rest and looking over the menu again.

"Well, Angkor here apparently wants the whole damn restaurant. I'll sort out his order and mine first then come back to you when you're ready. No rush."

"Uh huh," Aisha mumbled, trying to decide between the mudcake and the banana split. The red-head left and spoke to the bartender over what sounded like a rather complex order. The mage quickly thumbed back to the previous page, looking over the mixed drinks. Now she was unsure if she wanted a drink or if she just wanted a frozen treat.

It felt like someone was watching her. Without needing to lower her menu to look, she could already feel a certain someone's prying eyes. But her legs were crossed so she should be safe. Should be.

Out of curiosity the mage slowly lowered her menu, peeking just over the crease of the hardback. Eve's eyes were reading the selection. She waited. Nothing. It was almost… disappointing not to catch Eve in the act. Either Eve was learning to hide it or Aisha was expecting too much attention. Either way, her amusement for the moment had died. Unless…

Aisha uncrossed her legs, leaning back on the seats backrest, humming to herself in an attempt to make it look like she was distracted.

Eve's golden eyes flicked up to Aisha. But only for a moment before turning the page in the menu. Close, but it could easily be passed off as an innocent glance. Aisha wanted to catch her red-handed. It'd be a funny story to tell the others. "Eve is actually a closet pervert," she would say. Of course it would all just be for fun. Nothing ill would be intended of exposing that side of the otherwise poker-faced robot… if she could just get her attention!

Aisha pulled her knees up closer to her chest as she idly flipped to the previous page. This was the perfect angle, now for the white-haired girl to look up her skirt. Eve tilted her head, eyes still glued to the menu. Aisha coughed. A pitiful attempt to garner Eve's attention. No luck. Further she pulled her legs in, letting the skirt slowly ride up her legs, exposing more of her inner thighs. White was her choice of color for the day and she wanted Eve to see it. Still nothing… or so she thought.

Watching the Nasod's movements, she noticed the twitch in the way her free hand gripped the corner of the cushion. The very subtle rise and fall of her shoulders as her breath seemed to quicken. Was… was Eve trying not to look? Was it really that difficult for Eve to resist? Again, the mage felt both flattered and entertained knowing she could push the Nasod's buttons like this.

Aisha glanced past the stairs. Elsword seemed to be locked in an argument with Angkor and the bartender about what they could and couldn't put in a strawberry sundae. She had a bit more time. She was going to pull out all the stops, now. No mercy until she can get the robot girl to look at her. Her hand snaked its way down her belly, reaching past the hem of her short skirt and pulling it up a bit more. Eve bit her lower lip, eyes darting up to Aisha for a split second before being forced to stare at the letters on the page. That wasn't good enough. She wanted her attention.

Slowly she rolled her hips, letting her body beckon at the other's golden orbs. If there's anything she learned about flirting, it was all about body language, and she had plenty of practice with Els. She pulled her skirt higher, letting her fingers sink in between her legs and running up and down her inner thighs.

Poor Eve, Aisha thought as she watched the girl struggle to keep her eyes glued to the menu. She had turned her body away from Aisha, now, but that only made the brief turn of her head towards the mage more obvious.

"C'mon," Aisha thought, "I don't know you're watching… It's okay to look."

Eve lost. With a turn of her head, she watched the mage from the corner of her eyes, as she drunk in the little show. Aisha smiled behind the cover of the menu, letting her fingers brush up and down her the single layer of cloth that separated her from Eve's golden eyes. It was damp. Not from the heat but genuinely wet as her own touch sent a little shiver up Aisha's spine. The entire time, Eve never took her eyes off her and, judging how the Nasod's hand tightly gripped her own thigh, she was enjoying it… and so was Aisha.

At this point it almost felt wrong to stop and catch her red-handed for staring but… could the mage really say she was guilty? It felt better just letting Eve enjoy the show, partly because she found it adorable and partly because she was actually starting to enjoy herself.

Keeping tabs on the others who appeared to be going over a complex order for the millionth time before finalizing, Aisha let her fingers work their magic while quietly watching her companion squirm in her seat. Her fingers quickly found their way to the small nub just above her opening. Massaging it in a light circle the sensation of her touching herself was strangely enhanced knowing that she was being watched.

A sigh escaped Aisha's lips as she sunk deeper into her seat. She pressed harder as she touched herself, wanting to push herself to that ecstatic high before Elsword returned. Eve wanted it, too. No longer hiding the fact that she was watching, she had closed her menu and leaned back on the backrest of her seat, finger slowly tracing up and down her own inner thigh. Was she getting excited? Did the Nasod want to touch herself, too? Would she want to get off, at the same time the mage was? The thought only turned her on more. Eve was such a pervert to watch her like this. She wondered if Eve ever did such things while thinking about her like this.

She was getting there. She could feel it like electricity through her body. Harder her finger pressed against the sensitive little nub as a soft gasp escaped her lips. Eve was there to watch her, quietly biting her lower lip as she did little to hide the fact that she wanted Aisha to continue. Whatever problem Aisha had with her staring was gone, now. She wanted Eve to see. She wanted to reach that climax just for her.

"Okay," Elsword grumbled, scratching his head as he stared at his wallet, "Thanks to a certain bat… I'm not going to say who, but you two are either going to have to flip a coin on who gets something or share an order. A cheap order."

Elsword looked up from his wallet, noticing Aisha curled into a ball with her back towards him and Eve quit literally sitting in an unnaturally rigid posture with her head turned towards the wall.

"Uh… are you two… okay?"

Did he see them? How could she explain herself? Was Eve going to just spill the beans about everything? Knowing that robot, she probably wouldn't see anything wrong about admitting it. Aisha opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Eve answered for her.

"There's nothing going on that concerns you, human," she answered flatly. Aisha was dumbfounded. She wasn't sure if she should praise the Nasod for trying to cover for her, or scold her for being painfully obvious in the fact that she was covering her!

"Right," Elsword muttered, clearly unconvinced, "Are you picking on Eve, again?"

"No!" Aisha blurted out, still curled in a ball as she kept her face turned away from him.

"Aisha? Are you, okay?"

"Fine! I'm fine!" Aisha said. She had to speak louder with her face buried in the seat cushion, "I think the heat's just getting to me."

"Well if you want I ordered a sundae. You can have mine-"

"No! I'll just... I'm good. I'll share."

"Okay… Eve?" Elsword turned to the other, causing the Nasod to jump slightly.

"A parfait. Strawberry parfait."

"Right. So a strawberry parfait for the two of you… got it. I'll let him know," the redhead said, turning around just in time to see the bat familiar swallow the mud cake he ordered in one bite.

Aisha listened as Elswords footsteps faded before she raised her head from couldn't believe how into it she was… and to be interrupted just before she finished, too. Aisha looked over at the other girl, who had a hand on her chest as she let out a relieved sigh. Smiling at the cute way the other tried to calm herself down, the mage slid herself over to Eve.

"Sorry," Aisha whispered, "I kind of got a little ahead of myself there. You didn't mind… did you?"

For a moment it looked as if Eve was ignoring her. She glanced away from Aisha towards the bar as the bartender topped up the parfait they ordered.

"What do you hope to gain from your little show of heightened arousal, human?" Eve whispered back while keeping her head turned away from her, "You and I are both female, you cannot copulate with me so your efforts in courting would be wasted since we cannot reproduce."

It stung hearing Eve talk like that. She only referred to others as their race when she didnt care for them or when she was angry. Still, her flustered reaction when Els barged in at the wrong time was adorable to say the least.

"It was just for fun, Eve. I know I can't… reproduce with you. Nor did I intend to. You just looked like you enjoyed the show and… I felt generous. You did enjoy it, though… right?"

Eve didn't answer. Instead she kept her attention on Elsword as he returned with a single order of parfait.

"It's okay to admit it," she whispered over the Nasods shoulder, "I won't be upset."

Still Eve didn't answer and, for a moment, it really felt like she was really angry at the mage.

Instead, Eve chose to ignore her, reaching up to the tray that was handed to her. She scooped out the strawberry on top and ate it before handing the spoon over to Aisha to have a bite. As the purple-headed mage took the spoon from the Nasod, she noticed the pair of golden eyes meeting hers for just a moment too long to be considered a sideways glance. The way the orbs slowly dropped away from Aisha's was enough of a silent admission to reignite the sheer amusement of the moment.

Eve liked it. And she wanted more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone~ so whatcha think so far? Did you laugh? Did you cry? Did you share the tale with your family? I hope not because that'd be weird. Anyways, here's another chapter! Like the previous chapter this story is for mature audiences so shield your eyes those of you who aren't supposed to be here! And if you like it tell me!**

Quite a bit has changed since Aisha's private show for Eve at the tavern. The Void Princess was still subject to the Nasod's wandering eyes whenever there was a break in combat—if anything, more often than ever. Not that she minded, though. Ever since that blistering first day in Lanox, enduring the heat was much more bearable now that Aisha had something fun to do rather than think about when their next water break would be. And as much as she wanted to deny it, the mage was indeed having quite a bit of fun with it.

No longer annoyed or angry upon catching Eve in the act of stealing a glance at her, Aisha took it upon her mischievous self to give the Nasod as much eye candy as it was safe to do so without the others noticing. Whether it be "idly" running her hands from her neck down to her belly to "wipe off the sweat", or bending over just a little more to let the hem of her already short skirt climb its way further up her legs, she did so feigning ignorance for the golden eyes that drank in every curve of her lithe body.

Aisha would be lying if she didn't like the attention. The innocent flirting had long since disappeared between her and Elsword years ago and it was refreshing seeing that hint of chaste denial from Eve who seemed completely adamant, when being "caught", that it was just a passing glance. Aisha wasn't blind, though. She could see it. Despite the stoic poker-face the Nasod held, Aisha could see it in the way Eve's breath quickened and how she'd clumsily lose awareness of her surroundings. There was no denying the sense of lust the otherwise unemotional woman felt for the mage.

It was adorable. It was innocent. It made the mage feel wanted in that forbidden sort of way. If she kept this going, then surely their campaign in this literal hell hole would be over before she knew it.

* * *

A week passed. The culling of the demon-infested mines within Lanox's volcano proved to be much more difficult than the El Search Party had forseen. It was a daily clash of control over the complexed tunneling network that only seemed to grow hotter and more complexed the deeper they delved in search of the legendary blacksmith.

Day in they would enter the mines stocked with jugs of water and cooling shards to abate the heat, day out would the weary adventurers emerge covered in soot and sweat. Even Eve, with her superior cooling systems, would leave the mines with locks of hair matting her dirt-covered face.

"I hate this place!" Aisha cried, as she laid in bed thrashing her arms and legs about in a mini tantrum, "I hate it! I hate it! I _hate_ it!"

The sound of trickling water could be heard opposite of the two-person room she was in.

"I know, I know," Elsword replied as he sat at her bedside, idly tracing a rune onto Aisha's belly.

"This is all _your_ fault!" the purple mage pointed an accusatory finger towards her bat familiar who's tiny wings hugged his fat body defensively.

" _My_ fault? How's it _my_ fault?!"

"If you hadn't banned me from studying other magic I would've had the ability to control the elements! I would've had it snowing in this room! We'd be all nice and cool and not hot and miserable whenever a cooling shard is used up!"

" _I_ wasn't the one who abandoned her study of magic for the pursuit of greater power," Angkor whistled.

"You tricked me!"

"Enough," Elsword sighed, activating the tiny ice rune on Aisha's belly, sending her a quick rush of cold throughout her body, "You two don't have to argue over the same issue on a nightly basis, you know. It gets old quick."

He stood, slinging the towel over his shoulder, "Anyways, I'm going to the hot springs, again. You sure you don't want to come along, Aisha? It really helps relax your muscles after a long day."

"Again, I'd rather take a cold shower," she replied, "I'm not sweating in a pool of hot water after spending the whole day sweating in a hot mine."

"Alright," Elsword grumbled, an air of disappointment heavy in his voice.

"Els…" Aisha sat up, pouting at him, "Not today. Maybe… next time? It's kind of hard to really get in the mood to do anything especially—"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I get you. But the offer's always up if you ever feel like it," Elsword said with a smile.

The red-head left the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Aisha and her familiar to sit quietly in the room. The muffled squeak of a faucet shutting off the sound of running water could be heard through the wooden door.

"You're being unfair to him, you know," Angkor whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Aisha sighed, "He does a lot for my sake. It's sweet of him, really. And this game of ours is getting old."

"Then why don't you join him?"

"Because!" Aisha blurted out suddenly before quickly quieting down, "Because… it's just weird."

Angkor tilted his head, "How so?"

"We've been playing this game for years already. I think we passed the point where actually getting to the next level would be weird for both of us."

"That's a stupid excuse," Angkor snorted.

"You think so?"

"Obviously. He's still trying. You're the one making it weird."

Aisha's eyes fell to the glowing white rune of ice traced on her belly. Its temporary rush of cold faded as the magical inscription melted away.

"Maybe you're right… But if we move to the next level then that means all my little project would end."

"Weren't you just saying how old this game was getting?"

"Not with Elsword—" Aisha stopped herself, feeling she said too much.

Angkor raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Forget I said anything," Aisha waved it off dismissively.

The bat flew closer to her, eyes searching her for an answer, "Are you… seeing someone else?"

Aisha burst out laughing, "What? No! Of course not!"

"Then this project you mentioned?"

The door clicked open and her roommate stepped in with a towel wrapped over her body and another towel rolled over her hair. Her two drones escorted her in and shut the door behind her.

"Shower's open," Eve stated in her usual flat tone.

Aisha quickly slid off her bed and gathered her own towel. "Ugh, finally!" she said loudly, "I'm gonna have a nice, long, shower, have something good to eat, then flop on the bed and sleep!"

"Angkor," Eve turned to the bat as she gripped the towel wrapped around her, "Out."

"You have no need for concern of prying eyes, Queen of Nasods," Angkor announced with an authoritative tone befitting of a God of Darkness, "Like your drones, I am merely here to watch over my ward and—"

The two drones cut him off as they squeezed the bat's fat form between themselves as they showed him the door.

"Out," was Eve commanded, not having any of his excuses.

Aisha chuckled lightly as she watched her familiar struggle to wrestle his way back into the room. The white drone shut the door behind them as the sound of Angkor's struggles faded down the hall.

With the bat gone, Eve was finally able to resume quietly changing into her sleepwear on her side of the room.

The mage began peeling off layers of her combat suit, leaving the purple garments on a messy pile on the floor. She undid the clasp of her top and glanced over her shoulder at the Nasod who was kneeling down at the foot of her own bed, digging out her pajamas from their shared travelpack. Smiling to herself and with her back turned to Eve, Aisha covered herself with the towel before pulling the purple top off and letting it fall to the floor. She unzipped the skirt, and let the cloth slide down her leg before thumbing the elastic of her light pink underwear.

She paused briefly, quietly listening to the rustle of a bag behind her until the shuffling subtly died out and she was certain she had the undivided attention of a certain white-haired voyeur. Slowly, the mage slid off her panties, bending over and taking extra care to make sure the towel wrapped around her would reveal just enough skin without giving those golden eyes what they longed to see.

The thin pink cloth flopped lazily on the floor and Aisha's hands traveled back up her leg, bringing up the hem of the towel just enough to tease her audience once more before tracing the rest of their way up to remove the ties that undid her two pigtails.

With a shake of her head to let down her locks, Aisha looked over her shoulder once more just in time to catch Eve turning her head downward, locking her eyes with the mess of clean clothes packed in their bag.

The mage noted the tight grip the Nasod had on the simple nightgown as she held it over her chest; the quickened breath as she subtly tried to calm herself down. Aisha loved it. To be able to push her buttons so easily, and to drive her Nasod friend crazy like she used to with Elsword… how she missed this sensation.

"Off to the shower," Aisha said, with a coy lilt to her voice.

"Will you be gone long?" was Eve's question.

"After today's venture in those soot-covered mines? Most definitely."

The purple mage opened the door and glanced down the second story hall just above the tavern they were staying in. Laughter from dozens of patrons could be heard in the first floor. It may have been quiet during the daytime but the El Search Party quickly learned just how loud and active the tavern could get once the miners returned from their day job. It was a wonder anyone was able to get any sleep in this establishment, but given that this place was the only area with twenty-four hour heat mitigating El shards, this was easily the most comfortable option.

Save for a certain bat sitting at the railway at the top of the stairs, the coast was clear. Angkor, flanked by Eve's two drones, spotted his ward peeking outside. The God of Darkness gave her a passive, if not a bit lonely, wave at the girl and Aisha returned the gesture with a dismissive turn of her head. She quickly padded across the hall in nothing but her towel to the waiting bathroom door right in front of her own room.

The shower room wasn't anything remarkable: a square cubicle of stone with a bath curtain that separated the shower from the toilet and sink. But it wasn't anything Aisha wasn't used to. A life of adventuring had stripped her of the need of a personal shower long ago.

Hanging up her towel she turned the single valve, causing magically cooled water poured over her. Her body tensed at the sudden rush of cold but willed herself to endure it for the sake of washing off all the dirt and grime caked on her hair. She could feel goosebumps all over her body as she scrubbed off all the dirt but it didn't take long for her body to acclimate to the cold. With a content sigh, Aisha turned her head upwards, letting the cold drops cascade down her slender frame.

"I could stay here forever," she thought as she idly reached for the shampoo.

Her hands found nothing, however and she glanced down at where the soap rack had often been kept only to find it absent. Eve must have brought it in after she got out of the shower.

With an annoyed grunt, Aisha called after her roommate.

"Eve? Can you hand me the soap rack, please?" her voice echoed in the stone but a roar of laughter from the patrons downstairs easily drowned her out.

"Eve?" she shouted louder this time, just as the bar erupted in that same old miner song Aisha had been forced to listen to for the past week.

The mage shut off the water, grumbling to herself as she threw on her towel and made her way back to her room, stopping only once to hastily glance down the hall and pushing her way into her room.

"Eve? Where'd you put the soap? It's not in the—"

Aisha lost her ability to speak as she stood there, mouth agape at the scene before her.

Eve was sitting on her bed, still wrapped in her towel, clutching something in her hand - some kind of pink fabric. Eve held the object tightly against her chest upon Aisha's sudden appearance in a poor attempt to conceal it while her free hand was quite clearly wedged in between her legs.

They stared at each other, each equally shocked as the other. Reason and purpose seemed to reach the mage first as her eyes quickly scanned the floor for the soap rack which she quietly picked up before sliding out of the room, shutting the door behind her without another word.

She dipped back into the bathroom and, in one quick motion, pulled the curtain shut before turning the valve and letting the cold water snap her out of her shocked state.

Only when her body was able to re-acclimate to the burst of cold was she finally able to sort out what just happened: she had just caught Eve touching herself!

"And what was she doing with my underwear?!" Aisha thought wildly, though it didn't take a genius to figure that out, either.

Her initial response was disgust. Why, of all people, was Eve doing such degenerative things? With her underwear, as well! What did this mean? How should she go about confronting Eve about all of this? Should she even acknowledge it at all? Should she let it slide and pretend she didn't see anything? She didn't know how to feel or how to react. The idea of such a high and mighty queen caving in to the most primal desires, especially towards her was… well, it was flattering to say the least.

Aisha was in no position to blame her. She knew this and resigned to getting the rest of the shower over with as she began to soap her body clean.

Her disgust melted away as Aisha remembered that she had no one else to blame other than herself. She had been teasing her since Eve's little confession about a week ago, after all, so Aisha brought this upon herself.

What once was disgust turned to mild amusement. It was only fair. She couldn't stay angry at her. Aisha laughed inwardly at herself the strange yet exciting situation she unknowingly stumbled in to. To be able to drive Eve - Ms. I'm-above-human-emotions - to the point of sneaking in these personal sessions while Aisha wasn't looking made this little discovery all the more entertaining.

The mage wondered how embarrassed Eve must be feeling this very moment. She wondered if the Nasod completely stopped after Aisha's unannounced intrusion. She wondered if she was close to getting off on her panties… if she did this every time Aisha disappeared into the showers. She wondered if Eve was touching herself again, this very moment, thinking about her roommate.

Aisha's hand traveled down her belly as she imagined Eve doing exactly that. She imagined her drooling over her underwear as she did so.

"Pervert," she muttered in disgust, though the soft gasp that followed betrayed her words as Aisha's fingers traced along her entrance. At this point even she was unsure who that word was addressed to. She liked this. Just knowing someone was just on the other side of that door thinking about her in such a lewd way brought a shiver of excitement that coursed through her body like the cold water that cascaded over her.

Aisha leaned against the wall, sliding down into a squat as her fingers focused on the tiny nub that ached for attention. Her thighs tightened slightly as little jolts of pleasure rolled up and down her spine. She bit her lower lip as she peeked beyond the curtain towards the closed door across from her.

Aisha imagined Eve, towel long abandoned in a fit of primal heat as she lay in bed vigorously rubbing her slit. She imagined her cumming again and again while thinking of all the dirty things she would do to Aisha if she was ever given the chance. She imagined Eve doing anything and everything with her behind those closed doors. She wondered if it would turn the Nasod on knowing Aisha was getting off to her.

In that moment, she didn't care about what Eve had been doing with her underwear. Aisha relished in the thought of her roommate thinking about her; Eve's fingers penetrating her hot folds as she did so. She wondered how she liked to be touched, whether she prefered the nub like Aisha did or liked the feeling of being filled. At this point Aisha was eager to find out.

The purple mage pressed her fingers harder against her nub, rubbing faster and faster as her petite chest rapidly rose and fell. Her body tensed, toes curling as she felt the wave of her orgasm reach its peak.

Aisha's back arched as she drew in a sharp breath. Her body locked in a fit of bliss while her teeth dug into her lower lip as she whimpered soft, labored gasps. Her fingers rubbing her nub slowed to a gentle circular motion as she rode out the last few waves of her orgasm.

She leaned against the wall once more, a content sigh escaping her lips as she quietly caught her breath. Her fingers traced up and down her slit idly as she stared at the shut door across the hall, a strange sense of longing overcame her as her orgasm faded. She missed this feeling; the idea that someone was attracted to her but was too afraid to take the next step. Satisfied, she clumsily rose to her feet. Her legs felt like jelly after that little loss of self control but she couldn't deny the excitement of it all.

"I guess I can't be angry at her," Aisha thought as she finished up the rest of her shower, "If anything it's just more reason to tease her."

After toweling off, Aisha wrapped the towel around her waist and gathered her things before padding her way back to her room. She paused at the doorway, mentally steeling herself for whatever waited beyond, and pushed the door open. The lantern light resting on top of a nightstand between the two twin-sized beds had been dimmed. A warm incandescent light just bright enough for Aisha to see, filled the room; a stark difference from the blinding brightness of the hallway lanterns.

She shut the door, noting the still figure dressed in her simple black nightgown lying with her back turned on her side of the bed. There weren't any blankets to hide under, not that anyone would need it considering how warm the rooms were, anyways, and because of that, Aisha could clearly see her roommate curled up into a ball of dejection and guilt. Aisha's pair of pink underwear had been set aside in a neat pile with her other laundry, clearly as a form of apology from the Nasod.

"I'm back," Aisha said, maintaining that sing song lilt in her voice.

Eve didn't respond. She knew her roommate wasn't sleeping.

"So," she continued as she searched their shared travel pack at the foot of Eve's bed for her light blue pajamas, "Did you... get up to anything while I was in the shower?"

Aisha swore she saw her roommate curl up into a tighter ball after hearing her ask such a question. Eve was upset.

The fun of the moment evaporated as a sense of remorse filled the mage. Maybe she was being too mean to her?

"Eve?" she called to the Nasod. As expected, she didn't get a response.

Aisha sighed, undoing the towel and pulling on her pajama bottoms. She pulled the top on, leaving it to button later as she moved to sit at her roommate's bedside.

"Eve… about earlier," she began, pausing momentarily as she searched for the right words, "I'm not angry. Really."

She heard shuffling behind her and Aisha glanced at Eve just in time to see her turn her head away. Eve's golden eyes stared into the wall, as if nothing in the world mattered more than the cheap flower-print wallpaper in front of her.

"I was just surprised. That's all," the mage continued, "Everybody does those kinds of things so you shouldn't be ashamed…"

It was clear the Void Princess wasn't getting anywhere with the Nasod. If there was one thing she knew Eve was good at, it was holding a grudge. She had to amend this somehow. She couldn't let the night end on a sour note.

Aisha gave a long drawn out sigh as she chose her words carefully once more, "I did it, too, while I was in the shower."

Golden eyes flicked over towards Aisha if but for a moment before returning their focus to the flower-print. Eve shuffled and the mage could see the subtle tension rise in the white-haired Nasod's body. She had her attention. Eve may not be speaking to her but it was better than nothing.

"I… thought it was nice, having you think of me like that," she continued, "I don't mind. In fact, I like knowing you… touch yourself. It's a side of you I thought I'd never see in my lifetime. It was surprising, but ultimately it's normal and I thought it was cute. So really, you have nothing to be upset about."

Now it was Eve's turn to sigh. The Nasod hugged herself as she turned her face more towards the flat pillow as she mumbled an almost inaudible response.

"But I am upset."

"Why?" Aisha asked, turning more towards the Nasod as she tentatively reached out and rested a hand on Eve's bare shoulder.

She could feel the goosebumps forming on the other girl's skin from the contact. Aisha had nearly forgotten Eve's no-touch policy, but surprisingly she didn't lash back.

"It's just not fair," Eve said with a nearly unnoticeable pout.

"What isn't fair?"

Eve hesitated to answer as clear signs of embarrassment caused the Nasod to squirm uncomfortably as she kept her eyes averted from the Void Princess.

"That you're allowed to flaunt yourself in front of me without letting me enjoy you to the fullest."

"Eve," Aisha smiled, shaking her head, "I just said it was okay for you to touch yourself. I don't mind."

"No!" Eve turned to her, a barely visible flame of frustration in the robo-girl's eyes that caught Aisha by surprise, "When I say 'enjoy you to the fullest' I mean…" the flame in her eyes disappeared as embarrassment took its place once more. She propped herself up on her elbows and averted her gaze from Aisha's.

"I mean… I want more."

The mage's brow furrowed and she tilted her head at the suggestion. More? What more could she offer her other than—

It dawned on her. Like a lightswitch flicking on in her head, she finally understood what Eve meant. It was apparent in her expression. It was embarrassment, sure, but there was something else within those golden pools that longed for something that Aisha was clearly keeping from Eve.

Now it was Aisha's turn to be apprehensive. What Eve was asking for was a little more than Aisha was actively willing to give. How could she when she had been holding out for that special someone? Did it even matter anymore, given how her situation was with Elsword? Would it actually make a difference since it was with a girl? To make things more complicated, it was with another _girl_! That'd be a detail to leave out in her next diary entry, for sure, if a certain someone got a hold of it.

"Eve… I can't," Aisha dropped her gaze apologetically, "I don't think I'm ready to do that kind of stuff with you. I… It's just that that's where I draw the line. I don't think I'd be comfortable doing it with you."

The sad pout returned and it nearly killed Aisha seeing the look of rejection splayed across her friend's face.

"I don't understand," Eve responded in a dispirited whisper.

"Eve, I'm sorry. I feel sex, for me is a big step. If you want I could just stop teasing you altogether—"

Eve tilted her head, "I wasn't asking for sexual intercourse."

Aisha blinked, "Huh?"

"There is no benefit in two females copulating, after all. Why would I suggest that?"

"Well, I mean there are many reasons why, but that's beside the point! What did you mean by _wanting more_?"

Eve bit her lower lip as her gaze traveled along the edges of her bed before traveling up Aisha's slender frame, her golden orbs meeting with purple.

"I just wanted to see more of you."

"More of me?"

Aisha's eyes followed the Nasod's gaze as they traveled to the bare chest peeking out from her unbuttoned pajama top. Eve nodded slowly.

Yet another light switch flipped in Aisha's head as she slowly came to grips with what the Nasod was asking from her.

"Is… it wrong for me to look at you?" was Eve's question. If there was any doubt in Aisha's head before she asked, it was all but destroyed at this point.

"That's what Eve was asking for?" Aisha thought as her heart leapt in a mix of adoration and relief.

Aisha sighed, a smile returning to her face as she shook her head. "You mean right now?"

Eve held a clasped hand to her chest as her body seemed to turn shyly inward to herself. "If… if it's not too much to ask."

"Depends," Aisha remarked, leaning a bit closer to Eve, the playful lilt in her voice returning in full, "What do you want to see?"

Eve sat up, now, eyes scanning the mage warily as if expecting this to be some kind of trick. It was, after all, what Aisha had been doing to her the entire week. But as her eyes met with the Void Princess, yet again, Aisha gave her a reassuring nod, enough of an indication that, for once, Eve was in control.

Eve dropped her gaze as she tried to voice her will, "A-all of you."

"Hmm?" Aisha hummed playfully, leaning closer to the Nasod and garnering an annoyed glare from her roommate.

"I want to see all of you," Eve whispered into her ear, letting her hot breath send an opposingly cold chill up and down Aisha's spine.

Aisha's grin widened. Satisfied with her response, the mage said nothing more and stood. She supposed she would humor her request this once. Eve deserved this much, after her back towards the Nasod, she slowly let her pajama top slide off her shoulders, exposing her semi-tanned skin under the orange lantern light.

The top slid off her arms, falling to the floor with a feather-like flop. Holding her position for a moment, she relished in the feeling of Eve's eyes hungrily taking in the sight before her. Still keeping her back towards the Nasod, Aisha's fingers tugged at the elastic of her pajama bottoms. She didn't wear underwear at night. This was apparent when nothing but delicious flesh waited for Eve under the soft cloth. More of her hips were exposed as she pushed the bottoms lower down her legs and she turned to face Eve, an arm playfully covering her chest as she did so. Her other hand held the bottoms teasingly just above the point that covered her womanhood and she held it there, waving her hips from side to side as she allowed her roommate to drink in as much of her exposed body as she could.

Aisha saw Eve's hand wander as she gave her roommate her very own private strip tease. She could see the way her roommate's hand move to her thigh, the way her fingers gripped at her leg as Aisha let the bottoms fall to the ground while her hand tauntingly shielded her womanhood from the Nasod's eyes.

With a turn of her head, Aisha slowly pulled her arm covering her breasts upward, exposing her petite mounds and perked nipples as she ran her free hand through her hair. She gave just enough time for Eve to get a glance of her delicious breasts before Aisha turned her back towards Eve, once more, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she swung her hips in a slow, tantalizing circle.

Aisha's other hand that covered her lower half pulled away, allowing her to use both hands to travel down along her sides, gripping her butt before giving one of her cheeks a playful slap.

She continued gyrating her hips teasingly, letting Eve just barely catch a glimpse of her exposed slit in the dim lantern light while her arms traveled back up to her shoulders and flicked through her hair once more. The entire time she danced, Aisha felt her body beginning to warm up. The same sensation from earlier - the feeling of being lusted after - caused her heart to thump in excitement. She had Eve's undivided attention and she intended to keep it that way until her favorite voyeur had her fill.

The Void Princess glanced over her shoulder after a good minute of dancing in front of her roommate. She was pleasantly surprised to find Eve was completely engrossed in watching Aisha's body while she did little to hide the fingers that had found their way in between the Nasod's legs.

Aisha turned to her, fully, letting her hands trace up and down her slender frame while Eve leaned with her back against the wall, rubbing the damp cloth that separated her fingers from her slit. Aisha's own fingers traveled down to her own nethers, brushing up and down the soft folds as her other free hand massaged her breasts.

To say she was wet would be an understatement. The mage was soaked; to the point her juices were nearly dripping down her inner thighs. Watching Eve masturbate to her body had unleashed another side of Aisha that she didn't know existed. Eve saw all of this and Aisha noted the way the Nasod subconsciously lick her lips at the sight of Aisha's wet fingers playing with her folds.

Eve wanted her. So bad. Just the thought of it sent an excited shiver through the mage's body. Despite what she said earlier - despite knowing in the back of her head that she had made it a thing to save herself for that special someone - Aisha couldn't deny that she wanted Eve, too.

Aisha shook her head. No. She had to have a bit of self-control. Eve said it herself, she didn't want to copulate… or at least she said she didn't. It was clear she didn't understand that sex wasn't purely just for reproduction. But that was beside the point. Eve asked for a show. Aisha was going to give that to her and nothing else—

At least nothing close to actual sex. She wanted to make Eve cum. And she wanted to cum along with her.

Still caught in the heat of the moment, Aisha crawled onto the bed, garnering a curious tilt of the Nasod's head as her fingers idly penetrated her folds through her panties. The purple-haired girl made her way to the foot of the bed, gripping the bed posts as she turned her backside towards Eve.

The mage lowered her head to the mattress, all the while raising her hips up towards the Nasod, exposing herself fully to her roommate as her fingers tastefully spread her folds open for the other to see.

Aisha sighed, letting her fingers slowly poke and prod at her own entrance before letting her middle finger slide into the soaked entrance.

Deeper her finger dove, stopping at nearly the second knuckle as the feeling of her hymen stopped her from pushing any further. Aisha gasped, gently pulling her finger out before letting most of it disappear inside of her once more.

"This is so naughty," Aisha thought as she could feel Eve's eyes drinking in such a lewd display. Yet all it did was turn the purple mage on more knowing she was getting off in front of Eve.

Her finger dipped in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. The soft sounds of her wet folds swallowing her finger was all the two could hear in the room. That is, until Aisha heard another haggard breath accompany her.

Turning her head to the side, she saw Eve at the corner of her eye, leaning against the headrest with her legs spread wide. The cloth of her white panties had been pushed aside as two of the Nasod's fingers slid in and out of her at a pace that doubled Aisha's.

Aisha took in the sight behind her. Eve's black nightgown had fallen off her shoulders at this point while the hem had ridden up past her hips. Her free hand squeezed and played with her nipples while the sounds of her own wet folds joined in rhythm with Aisha's.

Eve was so naughty. She was touching herself because of Aisha. Those wet sounds of her own fingers disappearing into her hot slit was because she wanted the mage so much. Aisha could see it in her eyes, the way Eve subconsciously licked her lips hungrily at the sight. She wondered what her tongue must feel like. She wondered if she should ask Eve to give her a lick. She wondered if it was breaking any of her rules if Eve made her cum with her tongue. She wondered if it was okay if the mage returned the favor.

Aisha drove her middle finger into herself faster, letting the pad of her finger rub against the rough patch deep within her slit. It wasn't often that she came like this, but imagining her finger to be Eve's tongue driving itself into her soaking wet hole brought a rush of heat through her hips that her roommate was quick to pick up on.

Aisha watched as the expression of the Nasod changed, her breaths grew more labored and her fingers began to pick up their pace. Aisha followed in kind, her breaths matching Eve's as both of them moaned softly while watching the other play with themselves.

The mage felt her second orgasm coming as the already tight hole gently squeezed her finger, not wanting to let go. In that moment, Aisha caught a glimpse of Eve arching her back, her thighs clamping down on her arm as she gently thrusted her hips forward. The Nasod drove her two fingers deeper into herself as she gave a labored gasp.

Aisha shut her eyes, Eve's own orgasm driving her over the edge as she felt her walls tastefully grip the length of her middle finger. The orgasm that hit her caused her entire body to lock up as the idea of making someone cum just by watching her only intensified the wave of pleasure that rolled up and down her spine.

She continued to cum, letting her finger push and pull its way through the tight grip of her own slit as she rode out the rest of the waves.

Only after her orgasm completely subsided, did Aisha finally lower her hips, letting her finger slide out of her with an uncomfortable moan before collapsing completely on the foot of the bed in a fit of heavy gasps.

She took only a moment to catch her breath and turned towards Eve who was busy licking her own fingers before wiping it along the hem of her nightgown.

Seeing as the she was being watched, Eve averted her eyes, shyly pulling the nightgown straps back over her shoulder to properly cover herself. The Nasod cleared her throat, playing the moment off as if nothing significant had happened but it was dead obvious that she was still catching her breath from the recent orgasm.

Aisha rolled on her back, letting her legs fall open before the Nasod as she gave her a knowing smile.

"Did you enjoy that?" Aisha asked, propping herself up on her shoulders. Eve was trying hard not to let the mage's exposed body draw her eyes, once more. Despite the reserve Eve tried to maintain, the white-haired girl couldn't help but nod in approval.

"Did you?" Eve fired back, still keeping her gaze away from the mage.

Aisha responded by extending her hand towards her roommate, showcasing the fluids of sex that had trickled down her finger and along her arm. "You tell me," she responded, playfully.

Eve snorted at Aisha's response which only caused the mage's grin to widen. Satisfied with the non-answer, the mage rolled off of the foot of the bed, bending down extra low to pick up her loose clothing.

"You don't have to be shy about this, you know," Aisha added as she buttoned her top, "Like I said, it's natural for people to do these things. We're friends, right? If you feel a bit unsatisfied, I'd be happy to help you. Believe me, I had fun, so I don't mind if you want to do it, again."

Aisha looked over her shoulder at the Nasod and had to withhold the urge to laugh. Eve looked as if she were a kid in a candy store.

"Really?" Eve asked.

Aisha giggled as she padded over to her side of the room and rolled onto her own bed. "Really."

"Then…" Eve started, her voice hesitant, "Tomorrow night?"

Aisha smiled as she reached to shut off the lantern.

"It'd be my pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

Covered in nothing but a towel and the cool droplets of water from her recent shower, Aisha hastily slipped through the door to her rented room before she was spotted. Prolonged stays in inn's were common in the life of an adventurer so running across the hall in nothing but her towel wasn't anything new for her. The patrons renting the room on the opposite end of the hall had finally shut the door behind them, giving her the opportunity she needed to dash to her room just across from the public showers.

She sighed, shutting the door behind her and setting the soap rack aside. On her bed she found Angkor, Moby, and Remy, playing what appeared to be a poorly made board game made from cardboard and scrawled on with what looked like Elsword's runic ink.

Remy whistled and beeped as the white drone rolled a pair of holographic dice, landing on eight. The machine moved its holographic game piece depicting a knight, eight spaces along a path. It passed Angkor's game piece, an actual rock, sending him back to the start.

"You're cheating!" her bat familiar screeched, garnering a slight upward turn of the white drone's nose followed by passive aggressive beeps and clicks.

Angkor threw his poorly made dice at the drone, striking her with a resounding hollow clank that only seemed to echo the boiling annoyance within the white drone more than Angkor's frustration.

"Enough, you two," Aisha growled, pulling Remy off the bat before the white drone broke anything of value. She looked over at her roommate to find her under the sheets of her own bed with her back turned to the others.

"Eve's trying to sleep, too. Couldn't you three play this downstairs or something?"

Moby, the black drone, was kind enough to behave himself as he sat there watching Remy squirm in the mage's arms.

"That was a quick shower," Angkor commented as he rolled back into a sitting position.

"Yeah, well, I'm hungry. And I still am, since I didn't have dinner yet. Hurry up and get out of here so I can change."

"Oh!" Angkor perked upon hearing this, "Since you haven't eaten yet…"

Aisha sighed, again, "Yes, I'll buy you a lava cake."

"Yes!" the bat cheered, prompting Aisha to raise a finger to her lips before motioning at the Nasod. The bat shrunk into himself, placing a wing over his mouth in a silent apology. "Okay, I'll be waiting!" he whispered.

This time it was the bat's turn to usher the other two drones out of the room to give his ward a chance to put on something decent. The door clicked shut and only then did Aisha undo her towel while searching the shared travel pack for a pair of pajamas. Since she was still going to the lower level to order food, she opted not to be seen wearing her pink bunny print pajamas during the busiest time of the day for the inn. She settled on a plain, purple and white polka-dotted pair.

As she set the pajamas on her bed, her ears caught the faint sound of shuffling behind her. Aisha turned her head and saw Eve, still under her sheets and looking at the mage over her shoulder. A bare arm extended outward from under the sheets as Eve nonchalantly extracted a white nightgown from under the sheets, hanging it up on the bedpost for Aisha to see.

"Eve?" Aisha whispered in a nervous giggle, "You do realize Angkor's waiting for me downstairs, right?"

Her roommate said nothing and only continued to shuffle under the thin sheets, letting her panties join her nightgown hanging on the bedpost.

"Can't we, you know, do this after I feed Angkor? You know how he gets when he's cranky."

The purple mage would've been lying if she said she wasn't anticipating this. It'd be hard to lie, too, with the way her body shivered in the incandescent lantern light.

The Nasod rose to a sitting position, letting the sheets slide off her naked frame. She gave Aisha a slight tilt of her head, before silently motioning her over. Seeing Eve's lithe body - her hard nipples resting on top of her delicious mounds, the subtle valley of her belly accented by the curve of her hips - it was as if the Nasod was uncharacteristically casting a spell on her roommate. Before Aisha realized it, any form of hesitation was gone as she quietly climbed onto Eve's mattress.

"Fine. But just a quick one, okay? I don't want Angkor to come upstairs looking for me."

Aisha didn't need any reassurance from the other party. But it was nice to see Eve nodding in compliance.

"Just one," Aisha told herself, "Then I'll rush downstairs and grab a bite to eat."

* * *

It had been an interesting couple of weeks, to say the least. From finally clearing the mine to freeing Steel's father, Sdeing, from the mine's depths, and Ignia's sudden betrayal, There as always something exciting going on for the mage. Despite all the events that took place on a daily basis, Aisha couldn't help but admit that she looked forward to what went on in the evenings.

Aisha gasped in rapid, shallow breaths as her finger drew circles around her tiny nub. She was getting close, again. Eve was, too. She understood the Nasod's tells - from the way Eve would slightly thrust her hip upwards to meet her two fingers plunging into her, to the series of sharp intakes of air that fell into rhythm with her pleasuring - Aisha knew she was at the cusp of her climax.

Normally she'd never be caught dead doing this in front of anyone, even Elsword. Yet here she was, spreading herself wide for Eve with both of their legs splayed lazily over one another. Leaning back on an elbow while her free hand, slick with her own juices, rubbed and prodded her slit at a pace that matched Eve's increasingly fervent finger thrusts.

Eve's legs lightly closed around Aisha as she hit her peak for the third time. Aisha's body responded in kind, reaching her fourth climax of the night as she arched her back to the electrifying pleasure that repeatedly coursed up and down her spine. Her fingers slowed to a gentle circular motion as the ending waves that rippled through her body faded.

Her purple eyes met with Eve's golden pools as they both looked on with the lingering sense of lust they held for the other.

Aisha was so close to Eve that she could feel the heat of the Nasod's own slit against hers. The slight upward thrust of Eve's hips - as her own orgasm came to an end - almost seemed as if she were beckoning her closer; as if the night shouldn't end with their bodies cruelly separated by mere inches. She dared not touch her, though. At least not like that. As much as the mage wanted to know how tightly the Nasod's walls could squeeze her fingers when she came, as much as she wanted Eve to return the favor after she pleasured her, she had to draw the line somewhere. There was only one problem: Aisha wasn't sure where that line should be.

No sex. That was Aisha's single rule. Unfortunately for Eve, who understood sex in the more literal sense, this rule spanned a grey area as far as the Nasod's imagination. With two women, reproduction was impossible. If this were the case, why, Eve had asked a few times, was their nightly activities limited to this?

It wasn't that she _disliked_ what they were doing, of course. It was obvious in the eagerness that Eve so proudly denies - the heat and fervor of her lust filled eyes when caught in the moment - she loved this and her hunger for more only fueled Aisha's own desires for the attention she was granted.

The mage carefully moved herself back and away from Eve's legs, climbing off her roommate's bed as she casually wiped her fingers against her own thigh. The Nasod slid down from her sitting position with a content sigh, idly licking her own fingers clean as she always did whenever she finished. Watching her do this on a nightly basis only spurred Aisha's growing sense of curiosity and two weeks into their little secret activities, she had grown faintly aware of the fact that her mouth was naturally beginning to water.

Eve paused, mid-lick, noticing her roommate was watching her.

"What is it?" she asked, clearing her throat. She ceased her self-cleaning and settled with wiping her finger off against the soft fabric of her nightgown hanging lazily on the bed post.

"Nothing, nothing," Aisha answered with an innocent, dismissive wave as she pulled on her pajama bottoms. Her eyes left the Nasod's fingers and traveled down to Eve's wet slit lying in the open before her.

Eve had been around the mage long enough to pick that out as a blatant lie and the purple-haired mage knew that her roommate was never one to simply ignore blatant lies. Eve followed Aisha's eyes to her exposed womanhood. With the heat of the moment all but over between them, Eve's natural inclination to close her legs and turn away kicked in.

"You're aware that it doesn't bother me in the slightest," Eve began, "If you wish to try, I'm willing to-"

"What time is it?" Aisha interrupted, intentionally avoiding the conversation as she peeked through the curtains to Lanox's central clock that stood at the town's square.

"Aisha," Eve began, again. The mage never actually caught when the Nasod started calling her by name, "If you're curious about it, I'm curious, too. Perhaps next time-"

"Angkor's been waiting for a while," Aisha grumbled, "Ugh… He's probably pissed, right about now."

She buttoned her top and quickly ran a brush through her purple locks. The entire time she could feel Eve's eyes burning into the back of her head.

"Aisha," her voice was direct now.

"Hm?" Aisha turned to face her, feigning ignorance that did little to mask the sting she felt upon hearing her name.

The golden eyes that once burned through her skull was now staring directly into her soul. She had never seen Eve "angry" but she could certainly feel it in this case. But Aisha had her reasons. She had told her time and time again, after all. No sex. It may not be sex to the Nasod but, to Aisha, it was.

As fragile as her masked demeanor was, Aisha maintained her fake ignorance, looking on innocently as if waiting for Eve to state the obvious. They held each other's gaze for a long while before Eve's impatience got the better of her.

Eve sighed, breaking eye contact in such a disappointed fashion that Aisha couldn't help but feel remorse as the Nasod slid back under the covers to put on her nightwear.

"I'm sorry," Aisha said, standing at the doorway, "It's just too much to ask from me."

"I don't understand," Eve replied dejectedly.

"I just can't, with you, alright? Sex isn't something I just do with anyone. At least… not yet. I want my first time to be with someone special."

If words had ever cut the Nasod, Aisha's definitely did. She immediately took back what she said upon seeing her roommate's body tense from her statement.

"I didn't mean it like that-"

She knew it was too late even before she tried to amend things. The Nasod merely nodded her head and pulled the sheets over herself, turning her back towards her roommate.

"Eve…" Aisha sighed. She didn't mean to hurt her feelings like that, "We'll talk about this later, alright? Maybe we can sort something out. Who knows? Maybe I can get lucky with Elsword tonight and we can do it together as much as you want."

She had to force herself to chuckle to drown out her inner conscience from screaming at her to just shut up. Aisha cleared her throat before quietly showing herself the door before she made the situation any worse.

"It's okay," Aisha told herself, "Eve will be over it tomorrow."

* * *

"You owe me," Elsword called up to Aisha as she descended the stairs. He was sitting in their favorite corner booth under the stairs.

"Huh?" Aisha asked, snapping out of her train of thought as she reached the foot of the stairs.

"You owe me," Elsword stated, again, motioning at her bat familiar who was passed out on the table. Three empty plates surrounded the demon, the remnants of the lava cakes that was served on them were nothing but faint smears after being licked clean from their porcelain surface.

"You didn't have to buy him three," Aisha muttered, sitting at the opposite end of the booth.

"I did. He was pissed."

Aisha looked around. Apparently she had been gone for so long the dinner rush was long over by the time she came out of the room.

"Sorry," Aisha sighed, resting her chin on the table in exhaustion.

"You fall asleep or something?"

"Hmm?"

"Angkor said you were getting changed and you'd be right down. That was almost an hour ago."

"Has it really been an hour?" Aisha grumbled lazily.

"Yep. Took around fifteen minutes to make each of the cakes he ordered. He has three and he was waiting a bit for you to come down so… yeah, it was a little more than an hour."

"I'll pay you back for the cakes."

"Nah, don't worry about it," the Rune Slayer waved, leaning forward as well and looking down at Aisha's tired eyes, "What gives, though? You were in there for a while."

"Girl talk," Aisha answered, "Just. Girl talk."

"I see," Elsword nodded.

"Elsword?"

"Yeah?"

"Personal question."

"Shoot."

"What do _you_ consider to be the line between sex and not sex?"

"Whoa," Elsword was visibly blown back by the question, "Um, can you clarify what you mean, exactly?"

Aisha propped her head up on her hand, intentionally keeping her gaze away from the redhead's. She couldn't believe he was asking him this, though admittedly she wouldn't mind his input.

"I mean, like, you know, there's fondling and heavy petting and… you know, oral sex," Aisha said, her voice gradually fading into a faint mutter, "and… rubbing this and that together and... things that don't include the you-know-what going in the you-know-where… I mean… where do you draw the line? Like when are two individuals actually considered to be, you know, _doing it_?"

From her peripherals she could see Elsword searching her for some kind of explanation. He should stop trying, though. She already said what she could without curling up into a ball of embarrassment.

"Are we talking about you paying me back for the cakes? Because if we are then forget what I said about not worrying about it-"

Aisha quickly smacked him with a menu from across the table. "You're not helping, you know!"

"Well, you're not helping by not clarifying! What kind of question is that?" Elsword retorted.

"It's just a question! Don't think too much on it!"

"Oh, I'm thinking about it, alright. I'm thinking about all the _not_ sex we can have together," her best friend was beside himself in laughter, which only raised the level of embarrassment she had for even bringing it up.

"Els," Aisha groaned, forcing herself to hide her face in the menu from the few remaining patrons enjoying their dinner. The young man continued in his giggle fit and was only stopped by a swift kick to his shin from under the table, "Els! I'm serious!"

"Ouch! Ow! Okay, okay!" he said, doing his best to compose himself. He straightened himself as he ran a hand over his face, effectively putting on his best serious mask as he tried to hold back another giggle.

"So you want to know what I think is actual sex?" Elsword cleared his throat, helping him in keeping his composure. Aisha nodded. "This isn't related to the 'girl talk' you were having with Eve, is it?"

"Don't think on it too much," Aisha responded quickly, still hiding behind the safety of the menu.

"What, did she give Chung a little hand job or something? Ha! I knew the guy would luck out eventua-"

He lurched as another kick to the shin sent him reeling.

"Right! Sorry! Ugh… I don't know. Um. Heavy petting is a no since there's like… no actual insertion of body parts into the orifices," Elsword muttered, speaking in a mock-professor manner, "Though I don't consider it actual sex when one inserts an appendage of any body part other than a penis into the other. Otherwise it's just considered fingering…

"I guess it's just a matter of whether or not the dick is stuck inside something, right?"

"Is that your final answer?" Aisha asked.

"That depends," Elsword said, leaning forward and giving her flirtatious wink, "do you wanna have sex or _not_ sex with me?"

He reeled once more as a kick landed dangerously close to his family jewels. Aisha rose from her seat. "You'll be getting a lot of _not_ sex from me if you keep that up."

"That's good, right?" Elsword groaned, rubbing his inner thigh, "So when do you wanna make it happen?"

"I'm going to bed," Aisha huffed.

"Love you, too," Elsword responded with a shake of his head.

* * *

Aisha couldn't sleep that night and it showed the following day. Her detachment from combat had lead to near fatal situations when combating the demons to the point that the El Search Party had to call it quits before any progress could be made in clearing out the next demon stronghold.

She wasn't sure whether it was Elsword's words that kept her up at night or the fact that she had to think on it with an empty stomach from forgetting to eat anything for dinner. Regardless, the team had to stop because of her and Raven read her sleeplessness as a sign of overwork from the past few days. He forced her to go to the hotsprings to relax a little, even though a cold shower always seemed better than more hot weather for the purple mage.

"I'll make sure she goes," Rena reassured Raven, pushing the purplette by the shoulders into the female section of the hotsprings, "I think it's about time us girls treated ourselves to something nice, anyways, right Eve?"

"I'd rather not," Eve replied flatly.

"Oh don't be a spoilsport!" Rena beckoned, "Join us, join us!"

Eve clearly didn't want to go. With the way Eve had made it a point not to ever talk to Aisha or look at her throughout the entire day, Aisha was pretty sure she was the main reason for her not wanting to go.

Before Eve could say no, however, Rena was already paying the fee for the three of them.

"Just don't tell Ara and Elesis that I paid for you, okay?" Rena winked.

Aisha shrunk into herself at being forced into going as she heard Eve quietly snort to herself in annoyance.

* * *

"Do I consider oral sex as _actual_ sex?" Rena repeated the question out of shock, causing the mage to sink deeper into the hot mineral bath at the volume of her voice. Although it wasn't loud enough for the men to hear on the other side of the bamboo wall, it definitely caught Eve's attention, seeing as she subtly turned her head towards the two sitting on the other end of the rocky pool.

"Aisha," the elf continued, "It has the word _sex_ in it."

"Y-yeah, but," Aisha felt as if she already lost any right to argue with that point alone, "I mean, like, when you and Raven… you know, _do it_ , sometimes you don't have the luxury of actual sex, right?"

"That's a bit personal don't you think?" Rena chuckled lightly, "but, if you're asking what I think you're asking: yes, We've snuck out in the woods once or twice away from you all for a quick moment."

"But you don't have sex, right?"

Rena's green eyes drift away from the mage, "Well, sometimes we don't have the time to go all the way like that, but when we don't he makes me feel good or vice versa. But, goodness, Aisha! Where on Elrios are these questions coming from?"

"Do you consider those other times as having sex?" Aisha pressed on.

"Well… no. Not really."

"Even if it's oral sex?"

Rena laughed nervously as she seemed to have been backed into a logical impasse. "You seem to have got me there, Aisha. No, I guess I wouldn't consider it as actual intercourse…"

Eve rose from the hot pool, at that moment, wrapping the towel around her naked body and leaving the two to continue their conversation in private.

"Look what you did, Aisha, you scared her off," the elf pouted. Aisha watched as the Nasod padded over to the exit, her purple eyes resting on the slight sway of the girl's hips.

"But perhaps it's better if she left, huh?" Rena continued.

"Yeah," Aisha mumbled passively as the door to the dressing room shut.

"So. How far have you two gone, then?"

"Huh?" Aisha blinked.

"I've lived longer than all of you, I'm not stupid, you know."

"Elsword and I have never-"

"I'm not talking about Elsword. I'm talking about Eve."

Aisha's heart stopped in that split second and she slowly turned to face the Elf who continued smiling at her as she knowingly hit the nail on the head.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Rena," Aisha said, failing terribly at fake laughing.

"Aisha, no one else is here except me. It's okay. I won't tell anybody. And besides, I'm an elf. My sense of hearing and smell is far more superior than humans. I can hear what goes between you two inside your room. And you two just reek of sex in the morning."

"Oh gods," Aisha covered her face as the thought of drowning herself in the pools seemed like a perfect excuse to die right then and there.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed. It's perfectly natural," Rena cooed, wrapping an arm around the mage, "Living as long as I have, I've had my share of experimenting with both sexes. And trust me, you'd be missing out if you limited yourself to only half of your options for your entire life."

This seemed to calm Aisha down a little but all form of comfort was quickly dashed when Rena spoke again.

"Though, how are the Nasods in bed? I'd like to think they'd go on and on since they're machines, after all."

Aisha retreated back into the safety of nearly drowning herself, garnering an amused giggle from the elf.

"I'm joking! I'm joking, Aisha. I feel embarrassed, too. I'm talking about sex with someone I've watched grow from a child to a beautiful young woman. Now tell me how that isn't awkward in the slightest!"

Aisha considered Rena's situation. Now that she thought about it, the situation would be a bit uncomfortable if she was in Rena's shoes. She laughed, nervously and was awarded with a calm smile from the elf.

"No more joking, now. I promise. You have my professional guidance from now on. Tell me what your issue is."

* * *

Aisha pushed the door open to her rented room and slipped inside as quietly as possible. The lantern was off, letting the moon's faint pale light filter in through the curtain's thin veil. She could barely see in the darkness, but she could just make out her roommate's silhouette laying in bed closest to the window.

The mage quietly padded over to the lantern at the shared nightstand between the two beds. She whispered a fire spell and with a wave of her finger, set the wick ablaze, casting the room in a warm incandescent glow. As she expected, Eve wasn't asleep, and was instead staring at the wall paper print, quietly waiting for Aisha to get changed before shutting off the light.

Eve heard the mage shuffle out of her clothes, but didn't hear her put on her nightwear. Instead, she felt the mattress shift under Aisha's weight. Curiously, the Nasod turned to Aisha, only to find her sitting at her bedside wearing nothing but an apologetic smile.

Aisha watched as Eve turned her head away with the light upturn of her nose. She very much wasn't in the mood for their nightly session, but the mage's goal clearly wasn't as straightforward as she had initially thought.

This became apparent when Aisha extended a hand towards Eve, hovering just inches away from the white-haired woman's cheek, waiting for the Nasod to allow her this form of contact. Eve stared at Aisha from the corner of her eye with her back still turned towards her, gauging the mage's intent. After a moment, Eve relented, tilting her head slightly and allowing the mage to gently caress her cheek.

Aisha was allowed to continue and her finger traced the Nasod's jawline, coming to the long white locks before brushing it over the cones of her ears.

"About yesterday," Aisha began, her hand gently tracing down the Nasod's neck towards her shoulder and along her arm, "I'm sorry about what I said; about the whole thing with only doing it with someone special. I realized far too late that I had said and how it could have been taken the wrong way."

Eve said nothing, merely letting Aisha's soft caress along her arm send goosebumps along the length of it.

"What I meant to say was, I'm saving my virginity for Elsword. That doesn't mean you aren't special to me. In fact that's quite the opposite."

Aisha's fingers traced up Eve's arm, falling forward towards her torso along the collarbone where her fingers stopped, silently waiting for Eve's protest from the physical contact.

To her relief, the Nasod slowly closed her eyes, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Aisha took the invitation, letting her fingers tentatively follow down the soft silk fabric that covered the small mound of her left breast.

"What we did together was something I never did with anyone else in my entire life. I initially did it for your sake, at least that's what I told you. But even though I said it, a part of me really longed for the attention you gave me. I wasn't doing it just because you wanted me. I was doing it because I wanted you, too."

Aisha gently palmed Eve's breast, garnering a soft, surprised gasp. Eve's eyes flew open and, for a moment it looked as if Eve was going to stop her right there. But her golden eyes simply locked on to Aisha's purple orbs, as if weighing in what she was saying; as if searching for any hint of a lie. There was none.

Eve turned to face her more, laying on her back and letting the mage thumb the hardening nipple through the soft silk of her nightgown. Aisha continued.

"The more I watched you play with yourself in front of me, the more I wanted to do those things to you. I wanted to watch your body squirm under my touch, to feel you tighten around my fingers when you cum. And I wanted you to do the same for me."

The mage took Eve's hand, placing it over her own breast and moaning softly as the Nasod gave her mound a gentle squeeze. Aisha's hand traveled further south, running along Eve's belly past the hem of her nightgown and along the thin layer of cloth that separated her fingers from Eve's slit. Eve drew in a sharp breath, looking down to see Aisha's hand disappearing between her thighs.

"I wanted to feel the heat of your body and for you to feel mine. And every time you licked your fingers clean from your juices," Aisha brought her finger, slick from Eve's soaked panties, "I wanted a taste, too."

She licked her fingers, noting the colorless, nearly flavorless taste to the Nasod's love juices. There was definitely a taste, there but it was faint. Almost too faint for Aisha to be satisfied with. She wanted more, and what Rena said was right: she shouldn't concern herself with what she was about to do. As long as she felt it was right, then she shouldn't fight against it.

Aisha rose from her sitting position, giving Eve a mischievous smile before crawling onto the bed. She moved her leg over Eve's head, effectively straddling the Nasod's face as she faced towards the foot of the bed. Aisha ran her hand down her own belly, stopping at her own slit and spreading it open, giving the Nasod an up close and very personal view of her deepest folds. Her fingers moved to her nub, rubbing her clit in small circles as she let her roommate drink in the sight of Aisha's fingers tracing the tiny bump tantalizingly just for Eve.

"You know how I like to touch myself, don't you?" Aisha whispered, looking down at her roommate as her fingers circled around the very spot she loved to be touched in. "You've watched me do this so many times already. You can touch me if you want. I want you to."

Aisha watched as Eve's hands tentatively left her side. A shiver of excitement ran up and down the mage's spine. She could feel Eve's hot breath and cool fingertips as they ran along the purplette's inner thighs. Aisha waited anxiously, gently running her own hands up and down Eve's sides as she pushed the hem of her nightgown up along her belly in eager anticipation for her touch.

Her entire lower body tightened as cool fingertips traced her slit. She drew in a sharp breath at the sensation of foreign hands gripping her leg and feeling her entrance with the careful, yet curious touch of a new lover. It was frightening, at first, yet the fear slowly melted as Aisha's body began to accept the foreign intruder that probed at her most sacred entrance. Her hips began to gyrate in a hypnotizing rhythm, gently guiding Eve to the exact spot along her slit that brought her the most pleasure.

Her new lover hit the spot, the tip of her finger finding the nub they so carefully sought, sending a ripple of pleasure throughout Aisha's entire body. Her hips bucked forward in response, surprising Eve who stopped at the sudden movement but was only encouraged to continue with a soft moan from the purplette. The mage leaned forward, laying on top of the Nasod as she ran her hands down the white-haired woman's sides.

As Eve resumed rubbing the girl's nub, Aisha hooked onto Eve's panties, pulling it further down her long, sultry legs, past her knees. Eve's own slit rested before her and Aisha pulled her purple hair back over her shoulders before gently pulling at Eve's legs. Eve obliged, spreading herself open for the young woman, and giving her access to the Nasod's folds.

Aisha continued to gyrate her hips in rhythm with Eve's circular motion, rewarding the Nasod with a soft moans letting her know she was hitting her right where she liked it. Resting her head against Eve's inner thigh, she licked her index and middle finger before running them along the length of the Nasod's entrance. She could see the goosebumps form on her roommate's inner thigh.

Her soft pink folds were soaking wet for Aisha. The star-shaped folds of her other hole greeted her as well and the mage inhaled the Nasod's scent. Aisha knew what she liked and she looked to give it to her. Tentatively her fingers traced the slit, searching for just the right angle before slowly pushing her fingers inside. She could feel Eve's touch come to a halt as she watched her two fingers disappear into Eve's folds down to the first knuckle. She slowly withdrew them, noting the film of love juice that coated her fingers before feeding Eve's eager hole more of her two digits.

Eve let out a grunt. A mix of pain and pleasure as her slit swollowed more of her finger until they reached her second knuckled. This was how deep Eve usually went. Aisha pulled out again before plunging herself once more into Eve, a little faster this time, and more liberally as she searched the Nasod's insides for that one singular spot along the roof of her canal.

As this happened, Eve spread herself wider, allowing her lover easier access into her as she resumed to playing with her partner's nub.

It didn't take long for Aisha to reach her peak. Watching her fingers disappear and reappear from Eve's soaking wet folds was such a turn on for her that Eve merely needed to resume rubbing Aisha's clit to quickly bring her to a climax.

Aisha let out a haggard moan, her hips thrusting forward as her body jolted in pleasure from her climax. Mimicking what Aisha had done during these moments of heightened pleasure, Eve held on to Aisha's hips and continued to rub her clit in gradually slower intervals, letting the mage ride out her orgasm as she rolled her hips in time with Eve's touch.

Pausing to catch her breath and with the wave of ecstasy still coursing through her legs, Aisha returned her focus to Eve's waiting hole. Her fingers found the spot within Eve's canal, garnering a quite sudden jolt of Eve's entire body as Aisha's fingers gently brushed over it. Eve rewarded her by kissing her inner thigh and playing with her clit once more and Aisha responded by giving the spot more attention, thrusting her fingers in such a way that rubbed her tips against her g spot.

Eve's breaths grew more labored as Aisha's soaked fingers passed in and out of her lover freely. She matched Aisha's pace, playing with her clit as fervently as Aisha thrusted into her. It didn't take long for both of them to build themselves into another climax and as they both reached the cusp, Aisha felt Eve's inner folds tantalizingly grip her fingers, not wanting the foreign intruder to leave as they squeezed again and again. The sensation brought Aisha over the edge and she came for the second time, arching her back and giving Eve as much access to her clit as possible.

The waves of pleasure ceased once more and Aisha collapsed on top of Eve, slowly pulling out of Eve, garnering a soft groan from Eve as her fingers were separated from Eve's hungry slit with an audible 'schlick'.

Aisha rested her head on Eve's inner thigh as she stared at the clear liquid that coated her fingers. Her mouth watered and to finally sate her curiosity, she brought her fingers to her lips and began licking it off. There was almost no taste to it. If anything it was only slightly salty. In fact she quite enjoyed the taste. She understood now why Eve liked to lick her own-

Her body locked up as an intense surge of pleasure ripped through her body originating from between her legs. Another surge coursed through her as the sensation of Eve's tongue running along her slit caused her to gasp loudly in surprise.

"Eve," Aisha moaned only to be interrupted once more as the Nasod's tongue dug deeper into her folds, licking up her own juices.

Aisha bit her lip, arching her back more as she her body slowly grew accustomed to intense sensation crashing through her. She gasped, again and again with each lick, turning her head downward and pulling the Nasod's legs wide open to return the favor.

She buried her head between Eve's legs, using her fingers to spread open her outer folds before running her tongue up and down the length of the inner layer. Eve moaned in response, her hot breath sending shivers up Aisha's spine.

She could feel it, Eve's tongue pressing deeper into her. Aisha spread her legs wider, pressing her hips more against Eve's face, begging for more. She doubled her own efforts, lapping up Eve's flowing juices before thrusting her tongue as deep as she can into her. Eve's walls gripped the tip of her tongue as Aisha felt Eve's legs wrap around her head, pulling her deeper as the Nasod arched her back.

Aisha withdrew her tongue, sliding her two fingers back into Eve as she flicked her tongue over the erect nub begging for attention. Eve's body shook as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body, her inner folds squeezing Aisha's fingers once more as the intensity of it caused the Nasod's entire body to buck in time with Aisha's thrusting fingers.

It took a long time before Eve's orgasm faded and Aisha sat back up, idly thrusting her two fingers inside of Eve as she felt another orgasm of her own approaching. Eve inserted a single digit into the mage, letting the majority of its length slip in through her slick walls before stopping at the young woman's hymen. Following what her roommate had done for her, Eve flicked her tongue hungrily over Aisha's clit, causing the mage to nearly fall over from the intense pleasure.

Aisha's breaths grew more labored, her body tensed, and as she felt the mix of Eve's finger slowly thrusting in and out of her paired with the rapid flick of her tongue against Aisha's clit, an orgasm more powerful than she had ever had before came crashing through her body. She let out a loud moan that Rena was sure to hear in the next room over and she could feel Eve's finger continuously thrust in and out of her at a gradually slowing pace, letting her climax fade while experiencing as much of it as possible.

The mage fell forward in an exhausted mess, letting her head rest against Eve's lap as the two of them listened to each other catch their breath. Aisha stared at Eve's slit as she idly traced a still-wet finger along the top part of her mound. She could feel the rise and fall of Eve's body under hers and the soft beat of Eve's heart just under Aisha's belly.

There was no turning back at this point. In the end Rena had made an important point: it didn't matter who was your first. Just make sure you were having fun. That was what started the whole thing in the first place, after all, wasn't it? Elsword may not have been her first. But she was fine with Eve being her first _girl_.

As Aisha turned to dismount off of Eve, she was caught by surprise when the Nasod stopped her by suddenly gripping onto her hips.

"Eve?" the mage asked, turning to look down at her roommate. Any further question was slashed when she felt the Nasod run her tongue once more along her slit. She wanted more. Aisha gasped, as her weakened legs lurched in pleasure as a small smile crossed her lips. Aisha was tired. She wanted to tell her that. She wanted to say that enough was enough at least for now. But as another wave of pleasure coursed through her, her body quickly gave in to Eve's wordless demand. Aisha shook her head. She supposed she could humor her for now.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Yay finished! Thanks for reading my story~ I hope you enjoyed it! Especially my friend Aliniel who requested a yuri lemon from me! Hopefully she is satisfied with what I have made since it's my first time writing a lemon. Check out her page as well it has some pretty spicy stories, too~**


End file.
